My Own Making
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: Getting hurt by Inuyasha, Kagome runs from him and gets an unexpected surprise in the form of Sesshomaru. Partial OCC. Updated, now with a lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first one shot so I hope you enjoy it.

::My Own Making::

Disclaimer: Theme and poem are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

_**beast talking in mind**_

**_:-:_**

Kagome ran from the scene that burned in her mind's eye. _Inu-yasha… _she whimpered as she stumbled through the black of night.

When she finally made it to her previous camp, Kagome was slightly composed as she strutted through her sleeping companions and quickly packed her things. Kagome picked up her sleeping pup, left a note near Miroku (actually she duct taped it to his forehead), and walked away.

As she reached about twenty yards away from her friends' camp, Kagome masked their scents with her miko powers and disappeared into the night.

The full moon glimmered overhead as she laid her sleeping child in the sleeping bag near the crackling fire. After Kagome stretched out her aura and senses to make sure they were safe, she cast a barrier that sparkled blue for a second before becoming invisible. Then she walked past a few thickets to a shore of a river where she jumped onto a medium size isle at the river's center. It was there that she let out sorrow by opening her mouth and singing.

Meanwhile

In the middle of the dense forest a male lifted his regal head scenting the air. _Hmm… whose scent is this? It is vaguely familiar. How odd, this female's natural scent is an alluring blend of cherry blossoms and sun showers. And what is this, she is accompanied by a fox kit. I am curious to see this woman._

This male began stalking the addicting yet calming scent. His sparkling eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and soon found out that the scent was intermingled with that of a river's.

He nearly gasped at the sight that he saw through the parting trees. An exotic woman, no a goddess bathed in moonlight danced to a song that only she heard. She was dressed simply. She wore a dress that was made of a silver like material that made her tan skin glow, had two partial sleeve-like items that hung on her arms ((I have no idea what they are called if anyone knows tell me please.)), a top that cupped her breasts so well that a person knew she wasn't wearing anything under it, and a folded skirt that ended just above her knees and had two slits to it.

A sweet startling strong voice rang through the clearing, stronger than the mummer of the river, singing her truth to the darkness.

"Tears found their way upon my cheeks."

Her hands rose to gently cup her cheeks, feeling the wet trails beneath her fingertips.

"Your name whispered from my lips."

One hand dropped lifelessly to her side as her other hand slid down to meet her lips in a chaste kiss. Her eyes closed as she tilted head back as if trying to gain some semblance of warmth from the cool moon.

"My pain is of my own making."

Without opening her eyes she twirled once with her arms open before hugging herself as if she had caught a chill.

The male hard pressed not to move, to comfort her if he could, to warm her with his heart and body. _She must be casting a spell, for I would never feel like this otherwise._

_**Stop your stupidity; we crave her for she is ours. Do not fight me for I will do as I please. You have not let me free for a long time. I thank you for you have let me save my strength for this moment. **_

_Beast, refrain from this nonsense._

_**No you will listen, she is our match and I will not let her go.**_

_Then we shall listen longer and I will decide if she is worthy of us. Agreed?_

_**Fine… for now.**_

Trembling she nearly whimpered the next few lines,

"Why didn't you see?

Didn't you know my love is pure?

That I loved you for you?"

She held her hands to her heart as though there was a deadly wound there. _Inu-yasha why couldn't you see me? Me, Kagome, a person not a reincarnation, not a shard detector but a person?_

"She didn't… doesn't trust you the way I do."

She let her hands fall as she began to sway.

"I am blinded by my thoughts, by my tears."

She began walking as though in a daze heading towards something leaning towards it. Her forward movement let the male see the wonderful tops of her ample bosom.

"I can't see… I can't think."

Stopping she held her head and shook it as though trying to rid herself of her thoughts. _I trusted you, I loved you!! You betrayed me… No that is a lie. You never promised me anything. But you… you at the very lest should have considered me your friend that you could confined in._

"I'm running blindly through the forest."

She spun from her spot three times before leaping a small distance.

She continued her song with flowing movement

"Knowing that you'll find me soon enough,

and I'll never be free,

Never to be me."

She rolled her hips in time with her words. _You never realized that I am so much more than her. I have so much more to offer. _She ran her hands along her body, proving her more wanton nature than that of the other miko. Getting into her dance she shamelessly began popping hips and dipping a little.

The male could not help his labored breathing that was caused by the arousing, oblivious female. _If that infernal miko does not cease her movements I will ravage her._

**_So, now, do you think this alpha female is worthy of us, master? _**((AN: Note the sarcastic tone))

_Hai, beast, she is; after all who wouldn't want a mate that could move like that. But more than that I now know the depth of her amazing strength and I've known of her nearly infinite loyalty to those she considers pack and those under her protection. To put it simply I want her._

_**Then she shall be ours…**_

"All that I wish for right now is to become invisible,

To the piercing eyes of all people, especially you."

She sensuously went down to her knees and arched her back until it reached the ground. Then Kagome began to bounce back up, rolling and popping her hips in time with each bounce.

She languidly moved back onto feet, ending up unconsciously with her back towards the male as she sang the next few words.

"No one stands behind me now…"

Kagome glance over her shoulder following her line of sight and missed seeing the strong male between the trees.

"This will forever be my song, my melody, my lullaby to sing myself to sleep at night."

Closing her eyes Kagome waltzed in time with the rhythm of the song and hummed a bit to keep dancing.

The male finally regaining his ability to move, made his way to the enchanting woman. As though hypnotized, the male watched her for a bit counting the timing of her movements before joining her in the dance.

Startled the woman's eyes snapped opened.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered in wonder and awe as she gazed into warm golden eyes.

Sesshomaru replied in a softened voice, "Do not stop. This Sesshomaru wishes to dance with you, Kagome." He began to lead and she followed him without thinking.

_Sesshomaru why are you being so kind?_ Kagome began to cry softly. _What have I done to deserve this kindness from you?_

Sesshomaru stopped immediately at the scent of her salty tears, "Kagome, why do you cry so?" He moved far enough away to bend and meet her eyes.

"Why are you so kind, Sesshomaru-sama? What have I ever done to deserve such kindness from you?" Kagome questioned through her sobs.

Sesshomaru gently licked away her tears before chastely kissing her on the lips. Then he answered her tenderly, "Sesshomaru, Kagome, I am only Sesshomaru with you. The more appropriate question to ask is what have you not done to me."

He kissed again but this time he ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging her to welcome him into her warmth. Timidly Kagome opened her mouth and touched his tongue with hers teasing him to taste her forbidden fruit. She moaned as Sesshomaru fisted her silky midnight tresses and drew her to him, pressing her supple, yielding body flush against his hard, lean one.

Kagome was able to mutter between kisses, "You're… my… best… Christmas… present… ever."

I hope you guys enjoyed it, but if you want a lemon I'll add it as the ending. But you have to review and tell me.


	2. Mating Ch 2

Firstly sorry, sorry, sorry.

Secondly the lemon you all want. If you guys want me to continue this story you'll have to give me some ideas. Also R&R tell me if you like it; it's my first lemon.

PS Sesshomaru does NOT have a split personality but an inner demon, basically his instinctual side and then his rational side.

::My Own Making::

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Theme and poem are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

_**beast talking**_

:-:

"Christmas?" Sesshomaru questioned as his forehead rest on hers.

"It's a festival of giving. People give their loved ones gifts to show their affection." Giggling Kagome answered him.

"Oh," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "then right now would be an appropriate time to give you this." He backed up a bit and like a little trick of magic he had a necklace in his hand and showed it to Kagome.

"Wow…" Kagome started, "that's for me." Kagome stared at the choker/necklace; it looked like it was wisps of moonlight intertwined with soft black velvet and sapphire gems that glittered teasingly. The choker part was made of silver spirals playing on the black velvet then the necklace part dripped in sapphire drops and a crescent moon in the center of the rainfall.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist stealing at least one kiss from Kagome's adorable expression that she had on right now, her eyes all a glow and such a sweet smile playing at her lips as she glanced shyly at him.

As he released her lips, Kagome was flushed and had a dazed look as she gazed questionably at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and gathered his courage to tell her and even beast gave him a prep talk. **_Master do not worry so, she will not reject us. Trust in me and in what our heart says._**

"This Sesshomaru wishes that you, Kagome, know what this necklace will mean should you accept it."

He paused long enough that Kagome prompted, "What is it, love?"

"Uh… um…" Kagome blushes as dark as a cherry as she realizes what she said.

Sesshomaru smiles softly, gives, her a peck on the lips, and asks, "Will you, Kagome my sweet lily, be my mate for all eternity?" He was prepared for any screaming and/or crying that may have occurred. But Sesshomaru was completely caught off guard when Kagome kissed him senseless. Thrusting her tongue into his welcoming cavern, she moaned in delight at his taste, tangy as though he had recently some berries.

As soon as she released his lips, Kagome began reigning kisses on all the skin she could reach, whispering, "Yes, yes… yes…" When he heard her, Sesshomaru did something very much unlike himself, he laughed loudly and joyfully as he picked her up and spun her before pulling her into a possessive kiss. Sesshomaru dominated the kiss, touching and playing with all her sweet spots, causing her to writhe in his arms.

Hooking a leg around his waist, Kagome grinded her hot core against his rigid erection. "Ah!" Kagome's eyes shot open as she arched her back, bringing herself more fully on his straining cock. _I never knew that this pair of pants could get this tight._

Growling, Sesshomaru mock thrusted, rubbing against her, bringing her sweet mews into the night air. He kissed and nipped her neck, suckling the spot where she would wear his mark. Running his claws along her thigh and tugging lightly, Sesshomaru urged her to wrap her other leg around his waist. He groaned as her dripping pussy rested his rock hard cock. Sesshomaru moved both hands beneath her dress to cup her naked ass, moaning at the feel of her silky skin.

Sesshomaru strode over to a nearby tree, each step enticing a moan from the sweet little onna in his hands, "Ses…sho…maru… Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as her back rested against the tree and Sesshomaru grinded harder against her.

Kagome couldn't stop her moans as the fire built in her core, "I can't take it SESSHOMARU! Make me cum!" Sesshomaru chuckled and slowed grinding against her little cunny until it was almost torturous.

"I never knew you were so demanding, little pet. But I will gladly stroke that fire that will very soon become a very tasty treat for me." Sesshomaru licked the outer rim of her ear before sucking on her lobe.

"Stop teasing me Sesshomaru! Or so help, I'll make you beg for me to let you take me." Kagome literally growled as she rocked against his dick nearly coating it with her juices, even through their clothes.

"Oh, my sweet little mate, it would be my pleasure to suck your little pussy while groping your perfect breasts until you beg me to take you." Kagome moaned at the visuals and the dirty talking.

With one hand and Kagome's help Sesshomaru got rid of the single piece of clothing that was blocking his goal without ripping it. He and his beast couldn't but groan at the sight of their completely naked chosen mate holding onto him for support, dripping wet with honey that he couldn't wait to savor, and waiting for him to claim and fuck.

"**Mine!**" Sesshomaru growled possessively as his eyes bleed red leaving only the center with his normal honey gold and he massaged her petite ass.

"Yours, all yours…" Kagome couldn't help mummer in agreement as she lifted up her chin offering him her mouth. Sesshomaru wasted no time in devouring her sweet candy, moaning softly as she traced his fangs lightly.

Pulling away slightly Kagome pouted and whispered, "Sesshy you are not playing fair…" she ran her tongue on the pointed tip of his ear, "You have so many clothes on and I don't." Kagome lightly nipped his lobe earning a gasp and a groan from the normally stoic demon lord.

Sesshomaru growled lowly, **_Our mate wishes for us, let us not deny her_**. He moved his right hand to hold her one handed and laid his yokiuo ((could you guys tell me how it is spelled, please)) onto the cool ground. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome once more before laying her upon his yokiuo that spread until it was almost a large blanket. He quickly took off his clothes and joined her, covering her body with his.

Kagome shivered as her nipples grazed his chest and she felt his warmth. _He's so warm, and it's like he's protecting me from the entire world_. Sesshomaru let his lips press gently upon hers, not pushing for anything other than sweet soft kiss. But Kagome was hungry for more, she slide her tongue along his bottom lip asking for access to his mouth.

Not to be out done, Sesshomaru moved one of his hands to cup her breast and rolled her nipple between his long artful fingers. Kagome gasped and moaned, effectively breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru started kissing and nipping his way down her beautifully curved neck stopping only to relax the spot where her neck meets her collar bone.

He leaned only slightly up, bringing himself close enough to her ear to whisper huskily, "I'm going to make you mine. No one else will have you. I will watch you bear my pups, growing only lovelier for it." His hand left her beast and trailed down to rub against her stomach before moving to gently cup her womanhood alluring a moan and an arch from the woman beneath him. "I'm going to make you mine and I shall please only you."

"Yes, oh, yes, I want your pups, I want only you completing me." Kagome gasped out in reply. Sesshomaru growled his approval as he placed butterfly kisses on her chest until he reached her nipple. Using his teeth, he tugged lightly on her nipple, enticing a gasp and a low moan from Kagome. She tangled her hands into his pristine platinum hair and urged him to suckle her titty. Sesshomaru groaned as he cupped her other breast and suckled the one he had slipped into his mouth like a starved man that is just out of reach of nirvana. _She fits so perfectly in my hands_. Unable to resist the temptation, his hand that had previously teasing her nether lips slipped a single digit into her tight, hot, dripping wet pussy.

Kagome's back bowed and she let out a small scream. "That's it, scream out how much you want me, little bitch." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly as he switched titties. "I'm going to make you beg for my cock."

Unable to take it Kagome began buckling her hips, piecing herself on his finger. Sesshomaru had just finished praying respect to his beloved's mounds and moved to admire her lovely core. He dipped his head and lightly licked her nether lips and became addicted from the small taste. Sesshomaru made a show of removing his finger that was drenched with her love juices, licking and sucking it clean. Kagome groaned mournfully seeing as Sesshomaru had ceased touching her and licked her baby juices as though it was his favorite candy. "Sesshy… Ses…sho…ma…ru please, please taste me, suck me, fuck me! Anything! Just make me cum!" She groped her boobs trying to relieve some pressure.

Sesshomaru could only take so much, he wanted, no he needed to taste her fully. He buried his face in her cunny, teasing her nether lips lightly with his tongue before thrusting it in and drinking her sweet nectar. Kagome screamed and buried her fingers in his hair pulling him closer if that was possible. Sesshomaru groaned. She tasted so good, too good to be anything earthly made. Kagome in his mind was truly a gift from the gods. He slipped two fingers into her pussy spreading them to get her accustomed to the girth and the rhythm of his thrusts. Sesshomaru lightly nipped her nub and that sent her over the edge, causing her to scream her lover's name in the throes of her orgasm. Sesshomaru grew only harder as he quickly removed his fingers, placed his mouth over her opening, and drank her honey.

When he finished catching every drop of her love juices and giving her one last part suck, he huskily vowed in her ear, "You, my dear, have become my new favorite treat. I'm going to have to suck you at the very lest once a day." Kagome moaned and slipped her hand down to firmly grasp his penis and stoke him.

"I want to taste you, master." Kagome practically begged him. "My sweet, I will not be able to hold back should you play for to long. Tasting you has made me push my limits already. But since you asked so prettily I shall indulge you." Sesshomaru loved it when she called him master. He quickly stood and helped her onto her knees.

"You may do what you please but when I tell you to stop, you shall. Do you understand, pet?" Sesshomaru softly asked as he petted her hair. "Yes, master," Kagome had always had a favorite fantasy of sucking a huge demon cock. She wasted no time in licking his mushroom head. Taking his groan and the way he tightened his grip on her head as encouragement, Kagome drew as much of his manhood into her mouth and sucked hard. "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru growled in pleasure. _I would have never dreamed that this temptress would ever do something this carnal…_

Kagome able to bob her head a bit and get a taste of his precum that left her wanting for more, before she suddenly found herself lying beneath one horny puppy that was coating his arousal in her honey. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned as she felt the head of his manhood barely entering her sheath.

"Kagome, I swear to you upon my honor that I shall never willingly abandon you. I shall treat you with my utmost respect. Will you accept this Sesshomaru into your body, into your heart, into your soul?" Sesshomaru had to be certain that she wouldn't run from him after.

"I give you my life, my heart, my soul, and my trust. I am yours, Sesshomaru. I was made to be yours." Kagome replied without hesitating. Sesshomaru entered quickly and bit the right side of where the neck meets the collar bone ((They really need to make a word for that spot)).

_She's so warm and tight. I wish I could stay in her for forever._ "It's alright, love. It will be over soon." Sesshomaru whispered comfortably to Kagome as she adjusted to feeling so full and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh Sesshomaru, you're so hard and filling me so completely that I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"Shall I move my little mate or should I enjoy your tight sloppy cunt a little while longer?" Sesshomaru rocked slowly still completely in her. "If you don't move I'm going to take control and tie you up for my own pleasure." Kagome experimentally flexed her inner muscles as an incentive. Sesshomaru growled and slowed pulled out until it was just his tip in her and then thrusted back in fast. Relishing the feel of her tightening wet walls pulling on his cock, Sesshomaru quickened his pace and had Kagome screaming out his name.

"That's it bitch. Take my entire dick into that tiny pussy of yours." Sesshomaru knew that they rapidly approaching their climaxes, by the tightening of her body and the lava that flood his balls. Suddenly Kagome screamed. _I don't… believe it… he must have… hit my G-spot…_ Sesshomaru aimed towards that spot and brought his mate to her orgasm trigging his. He spasmed ((spell?)) thrusting roughly, ejecting his sperm into her welcoming womb. Sesshomaru bit her again. "SESSHOMARU!!!" Kagome screamed as she came again mixing her juices even more with his as the cum ran down their entangled legs. She bit him and drank his blood.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered weakly as he slipped out of her and curled her back to his front, "My love…"

"Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed basking in her after glow.

Kissing the mark he placed upon her, Sesshomaru said softly, "My little mate, I love you." Kagome recuperated, "I love you, too. I hope I never have to leave you."

"Tell me what to avoid so that I do not cause you pain, my love?" Sesshomaru asked quietly in her ear.

"Never leave me for another." Kagome stated without hesitating.

They lay entwined. Sesshomaru possessively cupping her breast as Kagome used his other arm as a pillow.

"I'll never let you go, my heart." Sesshomaru whispered as Kagome drifted into the arms of the world of dreams.

**:: The End ::**

Tell me what you think, hot or not? Comments, recommendations on how to make it better, are very much welcomed. Give me some R&R.

Sincerely,

Sasha Dragon Heart


	3. Vote Please

I would like to hold a vote. If you guys would review and vote whether or not I should continue this story, I'd be grateful.

Sincerely,

Sasha Dragon Heart


	4. The Morning After

Hey everyone I've decided to write a few more chapters ((Unless of course, you lovely reviewers persuade me to write more.)) I hope this satisfies you guys. Also HOLY MONKEY!! I love you guys, this is the first time I've ever, EVER gotten a 100 reviews, more now. So thanks.

P.S. To my reviewer, Solaira, I thank you for one of the greatest compliments I have had the honor of receiving. Just a quick comment though I'm a girl, not a guy. But you're still an awesome reviewer keep it up.

P.P.S. I love all you guys that encouraged me to continue. You make me happy with each review.

P.P.P.S. To all who did not like my lemon, lay off. I was embarrassed writing it but I think it turned out ok. But besides that, if you did not want to read the lemon, notice the warning on the summary and don't read it. Also I know that my spelling is atrocious, but I shall soon be getting help with that from Bad Kitty. Um… Kitty your e-mail doesn't work, or if does I can't get through so if you could give me some way to contact you, I would love to have a beta.

::My Own Making::

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Disclaimer: Theme and poems are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

**_beast talking/thinking_**

:-:

Sesshomaru woke to the irritating birds' chirping. "I swear I'll kill every single one of those damn birds for waking me from my best sleep ever." He groaned into his mate's ear as he rubbed his nose against her mark.

"Silly puppy, stop that," Kagome giggled, "we have to get up otherwise Shippo will get worried."

Sesshomaru literally sighed in defeat, "I'll agree only if I can get a snack before we go." His eyes twinkled as he looked into her eyes.

"Fine, we'll find you something." Kagome said as she attempted to get up.

"Nu-uh, you misinterpreted me, little mate," he chuckled and began nipping and kissing his way down her lithe and lovely body. "No matter, you agreed and that works in my favor."

"Sesshomaru… you can't possibly… oh!" Kagome gasped and moaned as he began to suckle her tit, rolling and tugging her nipple, extracting moans and mews from the excited onna.

"But I can and I will." Sesshomaru murmured as he traded breasts, "After all didn't I promise you to taste you at the very least once a day?" Kagome couldn't contain the shiver that left her tingling for head to toe as he blew gently on her recently worshiped breast.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered adoringly as her fingers trailed through his thick, silky silver mane. The said male continued to adore her figure swirling his tongue in her cute belly button and kissing his way to his lover's womanhood.

But Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and disbelief entered his eyes as discreetly sniffed her. Kagome felt his sudden stilling and cracked open her eyes and caught him scenting her. She put her hands to his cheeks effectively positioning him to look her in the eyes, "What is it, love?" Her thumbs ran lightly over his markings.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile and radiate pride, love, and adoration. "You are carrying my pups." Sweeping her in a long kiss, he expressed how happy he was about her pregnancy.

Kagome started to cry as the shock wore off. Sesshomaru was concerned, "What is it, little love? What is wrong?" He began to worry that she didn't want the pups.

But his worry was unfounded, and Kagome soon dispelled it with her answer, "I'm so happy. I didn't think we'd get it right away, but who cares. I'm going to have a baby!"

"Babies," Sesshomaru corrected softly as moved upward to cradle his love in his arms.

"More than one, I'm going to have babies!" Kagome continued excitedly, "My mom is going to be bouncing of the walls. I can see her now, buying little clothes for them and bottles and…" She stopped suddenly as she remembered a dark cloud that would threaten her unborn babies.

"Sesshomaru, what about Naraku? He's still alive and… and," Kagome looked up at him wide eyed and frightened, "he might hurt our babies."

Sesshomaru cursed silently as she trembled like a leaf in his arms, "I would not allow any one to harm you in anyway. They would first meet my sword before ever touching you." He promised her reassuringly.

To distract her he cautiously asked, "Do you wish to visit your family to tell them the joyous news?"

"Yes, we best take advantage of all the time we have." Kagome agreed.

Sesshomaru slipped two fingers into her. "Yes, I do agree but first I do believe that I shall make you deliciously tired so that I may carry you in my arms all day." He thrusted his fingers into her sheath slowly, torturing her until she was writhing and begging to cum.

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome pleaded.

He chuckled and whispered huskily while his eyes darkened, "What do you want of this Sesshomaru? What do you wish for, little mate?"

"Make me come. Lick my pussy until I come and… oh! Yes! Please! More!" Kagome desperately begged as he outlined her dripping folds with moist tongue.

Sesshomaru blew gently on her labia, causing her to shiver and mew in delight. His pace escalated until she came all over his hand, her juices leaking into his awaiting mouth. He didn't stop there but continued until he nipped her nub bringing her again a few seconds later.

He sat up and as her eyes finally focused on his face Sesshomaru licked the last of her juices as he asked her, "Is there anything else my sweet tasting bitch would like?"

"I want to taste your seed." Kagome panted as she begged for a taste of his delicious cock.

Sesshomaru was delighted. His bitch wanted to taste his essence, begged to taste it. "You're such a good little mate, wanting to please your alpha. I'll indulge you in your carving for my dick." He lay down as he continued, "Come lay on top of me and wrap those pouty little lips of yours around my cock."

Kagome could help but rush over to the taiyoukai and lie down on top of him and start licking his arousal like a kitty lapping at milk, tracing the vein that pulsed as he became harder.

"That's it, my bitch. Taste my cock. Let me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours." Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome ran her tongue along his slit before she sucked the tip lightly. "Kagome…"

She tried to take him completely, but he was so long and wide that he just couldn't fit. Sesshomaru grasped and moaned loudly as Kagome sucked him in hard long strokes before releasing him and stoking him with her hand. Sesshomaru was just about to force her to suck him again when Kagome started to suck his heavy balls as they were deliciously tightening, almost ready to spill their precious load.

Sesshomaru was panting, "Koi... you're... killing me. Suck me or I'm going to fuck you until you can not walk." He was already spilling some tasty precum that Kagome, purring at the flavor, just licked up hungrily.

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun, and you taste so good that you got even me dripping."

Sesshomaru really couldn't argue with that point. Seeing as her honey was dripping into his open mouth, pressing him to satiate his appetite of her body.

"Not only do you taste," she nipped him lightly, "Divine but the sounds you make," Kagome paused and shivered in delight. "You just make me just want to throw you to the floor and have my way with you."

Sesshomaru groaned and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and brought her pussy to his mouth and ate her like the dieing man he was. Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru sucked and caressed her. The stimulation of his possessive fondling made her ache for his cock. When she finally couldn't take it any more, Kagome brought his hard member back into her mouth but this she didn't stop at her comfort point but instead took him all. Sesshomaru couldn't take it.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru roared as he came in his lovely mate's mouth.

Kagome swallowed all of the tasty treat. She moaned, "Oh, you taste to good..." She on the verge of an orgasm and wanted to come badly. Her hand snaked down to her core and she started to stroke herself.

Sesshomaru lay panting but then groaned and grew hard at the site of her fondling herself. "Koi, didn't I tell that you shouldn't do that? Or did it slip my mind?" He removed her hand and lifted her easily and maneuvered her so that her back lay upon his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped their legs and spread them leaving both of their sexes in the open. Then he kissed her neck and massaged her breast softly as he rubbed his arousal against her opening, allowing her juices to coat him. He slowly slid into her tight sheath moaning at the feeling of her wrapping around his member.

Kagome was shivering and mewing. Every time he squeezed her breast, she contracted around him. Then Sesshomaru started to thrust and all Kagome saw was stars as she finally slipped off the edge, "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru howled, thrusted hard as he filled her to the brim with his seed, and renewed his mark, bringing Kagome to yet another release.

They lay there panting. As Sesshomaru regained his breath, he soothingly licked the little bit of blood that spilled from her mark. He sealed it with a small amount of his blood.

"Mmm… Sessho, we have to get to Shippo…" Kagome mumbled as she tried not to fall asleep, feeling completely satiated.

"Alright, love, but first we should bathe." Sesshomaru had to suppress a groan of disappointment as he slid out of the warmth of his mate. He gathered her in his arms and began walking to the river that lay near them.

Sesshomaru entered the river and noted how cool it was. He knew his mate's appreciation of hot spring, so Sesshomaru used his youki to warm the water before allowing Kagome to be placed its embrace.

"Thank you, love." Kagome smiled warmly at his attentiveness.

They took turns bathing each other, smiling and enjoying their love. But they knew they had to hurry so that they'd be at her camp when Shippo awoke.

As they dressed Sesshomaru smiled warmly and hugged her, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her lovely scent.

:-:

I'm evil and I relish it. But I am sincerely sorry for the wait and I promise I won't make you wait that long again. I have off right now so hopefully I'll finish this fanfic for you within this next week. R&R Tell me what you think.

Sasha Dragon Heart 


	5. Chapter 4 Shippo and Rin

Aloha from your local author, what's been up with all my kind reviewers? Did you abandon me because I made this an In-Progress fanfic? I want to cry. L

I'm going to make short chapters to get this done for you, all. I think it'll end in about six short chapters.

PS -hugs all my nice reviewers especially Solaira, Stomy, Sesshomaru's-koi-616, raspberrysorbet, and tonya garcia.

::My Own Making::

Chapter 4 :: Shippo and Rin

Disclaimer: Theme, plot, and poems are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

**_beast talking/thinking_**

:-:

Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to her camp just as Shippo was waking up.

Shippo rubbed his eyes, "Mama?"

"Yes, little one?" Kagome answered lovingly.

"Where's…" Shippo took a sniff of the air, "WAH! Mama, Sesshomaru is here!" He cowered underneath his blanket.

Kagome giggled as she knelt down and uncovered the frightened kit, "Of course he is, Shippo, I mean how else is he to meet his son."

"Son?" Shippo asked scared and worriedly as he looked around for any other boys, "Wait, you mean," he pointed towards himself and squeaked out, "me?"

"Yes, Shippo, that is what your mother meant," Sesshomaru crouched so that he was eye level with the kit. "That is if you wouldn't mind me being your otou-san?"

Shippo was in awe and glanced up with glassy eyes at the powerful taiyouko, "You want… me to be… your son? What about mama?"

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at the kit, well the soon to be pup, "Yes, Shippo, I want you to be my son. After all my mate would have my head if we didn't bring her pup, and well I would like to think that all four of us could become family. So what do you say?"

Shippo broke out with a wide grin and lunged at his new dad, "Papa!"

Sesshomaru caught him in a hug and nuzzled his cheek against his new pup's, marking Shippo with his scent and putting Shippo's scent to memory.

Kagome smiled tenderly at the scene and was happy that two of the most important men in her life were in agreement and together.

"Son, help us pack up for we need to go pick up your sister, so that we may go meet your grandmother." Sesshomaru said warmly as he eased out of their embrace and lightly urged Shippo to start collecting their things.

"Love, I have to change, I'll be right back." Kagome murmured as took out her clothes to change into.

"Don't go to far, Kagome." Sesshomaru cautioned.

Kagome giggled, "Of course." She changed quick enough to come back and help finish cleaning up.

Shippo exclaimed as she entered the clearing, "Wow, mommy, you look really pretty. Doesn't mommy look really pretty, daddy?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome with hooded eyes as he replied, "Yes, Shippo, your mother is exceptionally beautiful."

Kagome blushed and played with the ends of her sleeve, "Thank you." She was wearing a dress that was semi-similar to her nightgown but this dress was a deep sapphire with silver embroidery and had long sleeves.

Kagome shook out the blanket as Sesshomaru finished packing her bag with everything that was nearby and later with all that he was handed. Sesshomaru shouldered the gigantic yellow bag that looked ready to explode. _Hm… I wonder when this thing is finally going to plop and die._ "Let us go and retrieve Rin. Jaken is most probably dieing of suffocation by flowers, right now." Sesshomaru stated with such a straight face that Kagome had to laugh while wrapping an arm around his waist and offering the other one to the kit.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's embrace and looked up at Sesshomaru with the puppy eyes and urged, "Come on Papa I want to see Rin!"

Sesshomaru chuckled good heartedly as he formed his cloud of youki beneath them, "Patience, kit, we'll be there soon enough seeing as my camp is close by."

:-:

Sesshomaru slowly descended and let go of his family along with the bag as they touch the ground. Shippo ran to Rin and hugged her, whilst proclaiming their new relationship. Kagome giggled at their adorable antics.

_My family… _

**_Don't you mean our pack, master-no-baka. _**

_Hai, beast, our pack but first our family. _

They purred as they rewrapped their arms around their lovely mate's waist and nuzzled their mark with great affection. But as all good things must come to an end, so must this touching scene by the power of the evil smelly frog-thingy.

Jaken screeched in that annoying, migraine starting voice of his, "Sesshomaru-sama!! Filthy wrench get away from Sesshomaru-sama. Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama I shall rid you of this pest."

Sesshomaru growled fiercely at the toad, "How dare you insult this Sesshomaru's mate." His eyes were slowly turning red.

Jaken quaked with fear. He honestly believed that his life was forfeited.

Kagome relaxed more fully into Sesshomaru's embrace and placed a hand upon his arms. "Relax, my lord, Jaken is just being brash. I believe a few kicks will rectify the situation."

The tension within Sesshomaru lessened slightly, "Jaken, you are severely lucky that this Sesshomaru's mate is extremely kind. Only for her sake do you still stand."

Jaken whimpered and proceeded to beg for his lord and lady's forgiveness.

"Cease and desist, your voice is ruining this Sesshomaru's family's peace." Sesshomaru growled lowly as he resumed his pervious position. He rested his head upon his mate's shoulder while they observed their pups playing.

Sesshomaru began rubbing Kagome's tummy as he placed a small kiss on her neck by her ear, "Won't it just be lovely to have our own pups playing with Shippo and Rin?"

Kagome sighed happily and rested her head upon his shoulder before returning his affection with a kiss upon his check, "Yes, I can't wait to see their tiny faces and hear their laughter."

This moment was tender indeed, but all to soon it came time to eat their midday meal.

:-:

"Sesshomaru, shouldn't we go to my mom's home for lunch? I mean it will be easier to introduce our children and our relationship over a warm meal with my mother and later with my grandfather and brother." Kagome reasoned with Sesshomaru.

"You know them best, lily." Sesshomaru said before he called to their children, "Rin, Shippo come we are to meet your mother's family."

"Yeah! Mom could I have a cookie when we get there?" Shippo asked as he hopped up and down.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. May Rin have some chocolate when we arrive at our destination?" Rin asked as politely as she could while containing her excitement.

"Shippo, you may have a cookie only after you have eaten your lunch." Kagome said a little strictly.

"Rin, you are my daughter. Should you wish, you may call me your father but I shall not force you. As for the chocolate, I believe as your mother said to your brother, only after you have eaten your lunch." Sesshomaru spoke softly.

"Okay, mommy/daddy!" Rin and Shippo elatedly cheered as they attempted to hug both of their parents at the same time.

Kagome laughed cheerfully and Sesshomaru chuckled softly as they both crouched and hugged their children. Slowly they detangled without taking notice of Jaken's odd silence. He had fainted and soon awoke as the family took off.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Lord Sesshomaru, don't leave your lowly servant!" Jaken cried, but unfortunately for him and fortunately for the family, the wind blocked out his screeching.

:-:

AHH!!! I'm so sorry!! I promise the next chapter will be filled with as much fluff and some danger, if you guys review!

Sasha Dragon Heart

Next Chapter : Confrontation at the Well and Meeting Mom


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting at the Well

Hi I must thank you for your kind reviews. Sorry for the wait.

I was wondering if there was anyone who would like to be my beta, since I have yet to receive a reply from Bad Kitty. Please just post it in a review.

Also a few of you do not approve of how Sesshomaru is acting, I know it is OC but that is how I picture Sesshomaru in this fanfic acting. So you must forgive me but Sesshomaru would torture me should I not portray him in this manner.

::My Own Making::

Chapter 5 :: Confrontation at the Well and Meeting Mom

Disclaimer: Theme, plot, and poems are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

**_beast talking/thinking_**

:-:

Shippo and Rin were pointing at nearly everything that caught their eye until Shippo pointed at the well, "Down there, daddy!"

"Alright, pup, but do calm down a bit, we wouldn't like to scare Higashi-sama." Sesshomaru joked.

"Oh please, my mom had to deal with Souta and me. These two are angels compared to us." Kagome bragged.

Sesshomaru's voice dropped an octave lower as he whispered in her ear, "Well if you're naughty, I'll just have to punish you, won't I?" Using his sexy fangs, Sesshomaru tugged her ear lobe gently.

:- Meanwhile -:

Sango yelled at the worthless half-breed, "Inu-yasha stop being a spoiled asshole and get over yourself! Kagome had every right to leave! You led her on, all the while you treated her as though she was less than dirt when you should have treated her like gold!"

Inu-yasha cut off her rant, "Feh the bitch was weak and worthless, why the hell should I treat her any more than what she is? Besides with the weakling gone, Kikyo can come and find the shards faster than that wrench ever could!"

"How dare you! I'm so sick of you! I wish that she had woken me up then I wouldn't have to deal with you any more! Forget that I'm leaving!" Taking her things, Sango stormed out of the camp.

Clutching his staff tightly, Miroku barely restrained himself from beating the male in front of him. Instead he blasted Inu-yasha verbally, "Hanyou, I once respected you. I once thought of you as a friend. My loyalties no longer lie with you. You have disgraced yourself and I find myself disgusted by your presence. You are a mutt who doesn't even deserve to know the name of Lady Kagome. She loved you with all of her heart, you the bustard that everyone hated for one reason or another, you who continuously hurt her. She always forgave you. How I have no idea, but I do know that she loved you the way you were, not for what you could become. She never wanted anything but the best for you. Lady Kagome even brought together a band of misfits making us into a family and even included you all the while giving you the acceptance that you only had from your parents. I hope that you are happy with your choice of a dead clay-pot whore who spreads her legs for Naraku, you filthy half-breed. I know that Sango and I won't ever regret our choice."

Inu-yasha stared in shock and rage as the last of his once complete, almost perfect pack left with his things. Then he smelt the one person he hated with a passion along with the person he blamed for all of the current trouble. _Sesshomaru… Kagome… _

:-:

"The half-breed approaches." Sesshomaru stated with his cold façade quickly coming into place though pausing long enough to purr calmly to his little female, "Little mate, should you desire to avoid confrontation with the mongrel. I shall accompany you to your era."

"No," Kagome declared evenly, "Inu-yasha must be dealt with. I shall not allow him to ruin my happiness any longer. After last night he does not deserve my friendship, nor does he have any right to claim anything from or with me."

"As you wish, my mate." Sesshomaru was proud that his mate was so strong and that he would gain the chance to harm the hanyou for hurting his mate.

Kagome stood tall as she slowly walked out of her mate's arms and confronted the half-breed who stormed into the clearing. She placed a barrier over the children so that they would not hear the on coming fight or get harmed.

Inu-yasha yelled obnoxiously, "Wrench! How dare you go with this bastard! You are my bitch! We have shards to find!"

"Hanyou, you have no right to claim anything from me. After last night any promise I made is now void." Staring him down, Kagome stated monotonously. "You are the mongrel everyone said that you were. The only good thing you were for was to help me realize my destiny and as guardian of the jewel, I do not believe it would be wise for it to remain in any one's possession but mine and my mate's."

Inu-yasha taunted, "Still upset that I chose the best? I mean, please, who would want you as a mate? "You're just a whore who goes with any male she can get!" The next thing Inu-yasha knew was that he was being held by his throat mid-air by some dangerous claws that were on the verge of leaking poison.

Sesshomaru very nearly ripped off the pathetic hanyou's head for the insult but instead he growled, "You'd dare insult this Sesshomaru's mate, the Lady of the West. She is above anything you claim her to be. She was pure when she came to this Sesshomaru, unlike that clay pot prostitute, excuse me, whore, she doesn't get paid, as a mate. Keep your remarks about my mate for your slut." Sesshomaru threw the half-breed at an extremely thick tree that promptly broke at impact.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, but I am able to handle it. Will you stand with me?" Kagome held her hand out to her mate, silently asking him to allow her to handle it.

"Of course, this Sesshomaru will be well pleased by your putting of the hanyou in his place." Sesshomaru stated with confidence as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Inu-yasha was horribly failing at his pathetic attempts to stand, "Lap dog are you now, bastard?"

"Halfling cease your disgusting dribble. My mate has more honor in a single claw then you have in your entire body." Kagome snapped coldly, "After all he'd never fuck in front of a defenseless woman after raising his hand against her and calling her a whore. Oh and while we are talking about whores," she smiled evilly, "a little slut owes me a little something." Kagome reached out to the missing part her soul and pulled slowly. In the distance there was a single scream.

"Kikyo…" Inu-yasha whispered then yelled, "Kikyo!"

Kagome sighed happily, "The joy of being whole! But back to business I'm taking back the jewel after all it should only rest in my mate's and my hands."

"You killed Kikyo!" Inu-yasha charged at Kagome only to be thrown back by Kagome's rising reiki and Sesshomaru's rising youki.

Kagome wrapped her power around her mate's, cocooning it. Their powers melded and they glowed as stings of power danced around them fiercely. Then in perfect unison they called, "Shinko-no-tama come back to your resting place, and lay dormant once more."

Jewel shards shot out of the hanyou's haori and floated in front of the now levitating couple. They resonated and in within seconds it was whole once more. As the completed jewel was touched by their power, ominous voices announced, "These are our master and mistress for forever. No other shall possess us for their life shall be forfeited."

The Shinko-no-tama spilt in half and merged with the hearts of both Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru glowed gold as Kagome glowed a deep sapphire, as their power melded once more their power became a vibrant dark shade of green. The land grew prosperous and glowed with life and color, flowers sprung up and the night seemed like day for a single moment.

"We are one with earth, wind, water, and fire. We are nature's reflection. Our hearts and souls are mates. We are never alone, for we live forever in each other." Kagome and Sesshomaru proclaimed and glancing at the half-breed before continuing, "Be gone Inu-yasha, your life is spared. We shall not allow your foolishness to continue though. For your punishment for never treating all with respect, you're tongue shall never speak lest it be something kind and should you ever strike an innocent you shall take the blow, a ten-fold over."

Inu-yasha gaped and as he attempted to speak not a single sound came out.

Softly, Kagome called to the children as she released them from the barrier and descended from their elevated position, "Little ones, come. We are going to be late visiting Mama."

Shippo and Rin ran to the safety of their parents' arms, "Mama... Papa…"

"Pups hold onto your mother." Sesshomaru murmured quietly.

Shippo and Rin held onto Kagome as Sesshomaru flew them all into the well and into the future, leaving a practically destroyed hanyou in their wake.

:-:

Forgive me I am at your mercy my reviewers. Please be kind and review. If anyone would like me to e-mail them as to when the chapters are out, please type your e-mail with your review. If you would not like to post your e-mail, then feel free to e-mail me at the e-mail address on my profile.

Sasha Dragon Heart


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting the Mother in law

Hey all!

I hope that I haven't lost your interest. If there is something you would like me to improve on, please mention it in a review, or if you are uncomfortable replying like that, feel free to e-mail me. Just put the subject something like: About My Own Making. Thanks for the comments.

::My Own Making::

Chapter 6 :: Meeting the Mother-in-law

Disclaimer: Theme, plot, and poems are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

**_beast talking/thinking_**

:-:

"Sesshomaru, Shippo" Kagome stated, "the smells in this time are bad, but I can put a barrier around the two of you. That is, if Sesshomaru is willing to carry me for a while like he promised, my feet hurt."

Rin giggled as her papa picked up her mama like she nothing more than a feather and carried bridal style. Kagome lightly kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek as thanks and placed a scent barrier around her men. Rin opened the screen and the family walked into the sunlight.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yes, little miko?" Sesshomaru glanced down at his love.

"Um… people here think that demons are legend and so they don't know what mates are…" Kagome chewed her lip nervously, "Would you mind it if I introduce you as my husband to anyone that might come by? I know that your dad did something between your mom and Inu-yasha's, I'm not sure what though…"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "As long as I belong to you and you to me I do not mind. But should any male attempt to take you from me I will not be _nice_."

Kagome sighed, "Well there's Hojo. He's like Kouga in our era except he's a wimp and he brings me gifts."

**_She calls the feudal era, home. She'll stay with us for all time._**_ That is if she is allowed to, beast._ "You know the Eastern Lord?" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, see," Kagome laughed nervously, "they both sort of have this infatuation with me. I, so, do not like either of them."

Sesshomaru was satisfied; his mate wanted him a lone and trusted him impeccably. _She trusts us with information of her pervious suitors. More importantly she trusts us to trust in her._ He was in awe; he would not break her trust in him.

"Oh one last thing, love, you can't use your powers or kill anything unless we're in danger from a demon or something of that sort, all right?"

Trusting his mate, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement then smiled softly as Rin and Shippo both behaved and walked calmly to the door. Shippo knocked and a voice called out from inside, "Just a minute!"

Kagome giggled, "Looks like mama is busy again."

"Yes?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she opened the door, "Kagome!"

Kagome jumped out of her mate's arms and hugged her mother, "Mom!" After they parted, "Mom, I have a few people I'd love to introduce you to. Shippo," Shippo stepped forward, "Shippo this is your grandma. Mom, this is my adopted kit, Shippo."

Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward, squatted, and held her arms out to her grandson. As Shippo stepped into her arms and they hugged, Mrs. Higurashi said softly, "Hello Shippo."

"Hello grandma," Shippo said in return.

Mrs. Higurashi's heart warmed at the boy as they parted. Kagome called to Rin, "Honey, come here and meet your grandma." Rin walked forward nervously, "Mom, this is Rin, my adopted daughter."

Rin excitedly hugged Mrs. Higurashi, "Hi grandma!"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and hugged Rin. As they parted, Mrs. Higurashi scolded softly, "Now Kagome don't be rude, please introduce your patient friend."

Kagome blushed bright red, "Uh… mom, please don't freak. This is Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha's elder half brother, and he's my mate. Uh… mate is the equivalent of a husband, except it literally is for life and it is a deeper bond than just marriage."

Mrs. Higurashi circled Sesshomaru appraising him. Then she stood toe to toe with him and asked, "Will you take good care of my girl?"

_She is very fierce when it comes to her young, guess that's where Kagome gets it._ Sesshomaru bowed to Mrs. Higurashi, "I will care for her needs above my own, Higurashi-sama. I care deeply for her."

Kagome nearly gaped but decided to merely smile and reward her mate for that later.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi paused, "I trust my daughter and by your appearance, you are in a position to take good care of her and you're strong enough to protect her. So, I give you my blessings. But should you hurt my little girl, there's no where on earth for you to hide."

Sesshomaru inaudibly gulped though it did not show, and his voice was steady when it came out, "Of course, Higurashi-sama. I would not dream of harming your daughter, for it would be as if I was harming myself."

Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands, "Well since that's over, welcome to the family, son!" She hugged him.

Sesshomaru awkwardly hugged her back at Kagome's gentle urging from the sidelines. But if one looked closely, one could see the softened look in the taiyoukia's eyes. As they slowly pulled away Sesshomaru whispered so only Mrs. Higurashi heard, "Thank you for accepting our union."

Mrs. Higurashi simply smiled and nodded, then fully pulled away, "So is anyone hungry for lunch?"

After a chorus of yeahs and yeses, Mrs. Higurashi went into kitchen with an abundance of energy and vigor. Kagome followed soon after showing Sesshomaru and the kids how to use a few of the gadgets like the TV and the Playstation 2 ((Love!)).

"Mom," Kagome started.

"Yes, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi answered as she pulled a pie out of the oven.

"Thank you for accepting my mating." Kagome nearly whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi covered the few feet between them and pulled her daughter into a hug which was returned full heartedly, "Why wouldn't I accept you being with the man-"

"Male!" Kagome interjected, "Sesshomaru isn't a human. He's a demon. They refer to themselves as male and female. Ah… yeah..." Kagome blushed and trailed off.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled, "Male, then, that you love? I only want the best for you. You got that by yourself and thankfully you didn't end up with Inu-yasha. He's a nice boy underneath it all, but he's still just a boy. You need a man, excuse me, male that's strong enough to support you. Sesshomaru is just that and he loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he looked at you."

Kagome started tearing up and muffled a sob.

Upon scenting his mate's upcoming tears, Sesshomaru raced into the kitchen and demanded, "What's wrong?"

Kagome laughed and smiled up at her love, "Oh nothing, love. Mom just made me really happy that's all."

Sesshomaru looked in clear disbelief at the women. "Hn…" He then nodded and was about to go and stay with the children when he remembered their entire purpose for coming and smirked, "Little miko, shall you tell your mother our reason for coming here, or shall I?"

Kagome blushed and managed to stammer out, "Uh… um… at the table… with the children…"

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, before she exclaimed, "Oh my! The food!" Mrs. Higurashi hurried and saved everything that was cooking just in time. "Will you set the table, sweetie?"

_Saved by the food. _Kagome sighed in relief and answered, "Sure, mom. Sesshomaru will you get the children to help me?"

"You got saved by food, my dear. But you won't get away next time." Sesshomaru chuckled in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

The children hurried into the kitchen and everyone helped get lunch set to start eating. Mrs. Higurashi told embarrassing stories of Kagome's childhood whilst they ate. Once they finished polishing off the pie, Sesshomaru brought up the subject that was being avoided, "Little mate are you going to tell her or am I?" He smiled charmingly.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll say it." Kagome grumbled. "Mom, before I say anything, promise me you won't make loud noises."

"I promise." Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome said simply.

Mrs. Higurashi started crying, "Oh my baby's all grown up. Come here honey and let me hug you." She opened her arms and hugged Kagome when she came to her mom.

"Mom it's fine, just relax." Kagome murmured. "Okay, if you don't stop crying I'm going to end up crying."

Sesshomaru grimaced, but Mrs. Higurashi just laughed as she wiped away her tears. She sighed and maveled, "Oh, I'll soon be a grandma." Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands and said, "Well we must go to the mall for the baby things. But perhaps you two would first like to go around and look at what you might like to get."

Kagome clapped her hand excitedly, "That'd be great! Sesshomaru, I could take you to see this awesome weapon shop too! Little ones, would you stay here and explore the house until Souta gets home to play with you?"

"Of course, mama," Rin answered properly.

"Sure mom, and are there more video games I could play?" Shippo asked hyperly.

"Honey, you can borrow Souta's. Also why don't you show Rin the games?" Mrs. Higurashi responded for her daughter.

"Thanks mom for watching them." Kagome said in relief.

"It's my pleasure after all they are more behaved than you and Souta." Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

Kagome giggled then turned to Sesshomaru, "Come on, love, let's get you dressed to go out. Mom is Dad's old clothes still in its old spot?"

"Yes, Kagome, it's where it has always been. I think he would like it that your mate would use his clothes." Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly.

"Alright come on, Sesshomaru." Kagome grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

:-:

After handing him his clothes Kagome began to leave her room to allow him some privacy. But her mate wouldn't allow that, "Where are you going little mate?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"If I stay here and watch you strip, I will most probably tie you down and take you." Kagome whispered into his pointed then sucked his lobe lightly, "Finish getting dressed, love. I'll wait for you downstairs, and if you hurry I'll have a treat for you when we get to the mall."

:-:

I'm so sorry. I have been really busy with all the things going on. I was working on my club's magazine, editing. Anyway what really sucks is that my principal rejected the literary magazine on bias, saying it was unpolished and that not enough students contributed from the general student body. I'm not making excuses, I just wanted to inform you all that I had not purposely left you without reason.

My sincerest apologies,

Sasha Dragon Heart

P.S. R&R what should Kagome give Sesshomaru or do to him?


End file.
